Ellie UnEnchanted
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Instead of going to the ball, Ella gets locked in a cellar. Intead of breaking the curse, She passes it down to her children. Except one, Ellie. She will have to save her family from the horrible curse, but how?
1. My Life So Far XProlougeX

A/N: Hey everyone! This is probably my first fanfiction I ever thought of but really never posted! Isn't that strange... Well anyways, I really hope you like it and if you don't...I shall...Well I can't really do anything. But tell me if you want me to change something allright? Thx! Well..did I miss anything? Oh yeah, R&R people! Enjoy!

D/C: I do not own Ella Enchanted but I do own my OCs so there. Mu ha ha ha!

* * *

I am Ellie. The eldest child of the lady who used to be Ella of Frell. My mother was not naturally obediant, she had a curse layed upon her when she had been born. The fairie called Lucinda cast this spell upon her without knowing it's consciquences.

But my mother and my fairie godmother forced her to see the truth. But even so, Lucinda could not remove the spell.My mother was in love with the prince Charmont, and it is possibly true that he also loved her as well.

One night, he held a ball for all the young ladies, except my mother. My step-gramother and step-aunts learned of her plan to go to the ball after they had left. Worried that the prince would choose her instead of one of them, they locked her in the cellar for three days and nights.

My mother cried almost the whole time. Soon, the prince was married to my step aunt-Hattie. Everyone in the family was delighted, except for my mother.

She was devestated at the news that her prince had been wed to her step-sister. Then my step-aunts figured out that my mother's children would also have the curse. In finding this, they wed her off to an old rich man.He died soon but my mother had 5 children. Me,Charles, Julia, and the twins, Lily and Rose.

My step-family was delighted to find that every one of us had the curse upon them, except me. I was the only one in my family without the curse. Good for me, but what about my family?

The only way my step-gramother and step-aunt made me obey was to tell me that they would tell my family to kill themselves. That shut me up pretty quickly.Then a horrible thing happen 2 years ago.

From depression, and overwork, My mother died. Her last words to me was "I love you Ellie, Save them. Let them live uncursed." So now my family and I live in our house, with out a mother or father, as slaves.

But soneway, somehow, I will save my family from this horrible curse if it's the last thing I ever do.

* * *

A/N: Well, yeah it's pretty short. So sue me. Well, not really. ANYWAYS, I really hope you liked it and plz remember to review. I will not update until I get at least 2 reveiws! Goodbye! C ya everyone! Till next time! 


	2. The dark room

A/N: Welcome! Hi! Bonjour! konichiwa! I hope you enjoy this chapter but plx read the first chapter 1st and this chapter 2nd. R&R! Enjoy!

D/C: I do not own Ella enchanted but I do own Ellie and her siblings.

* * *

"ELLIE!" A voice screeched. "COME HERE NOW!" The bell rang several times. Ellie walked to where the screech had come from. "I'm here," Ellie said. But she couldn't help to add "Grandmother." "How dare you!" Olga said to Ellie. "You do not address you betters in that fashion!" Olga slapped Ellie across the face. The slap came quickly and Ellie wasn't able to dodge it. 

"You may have control over me," Ellie said "But you will never be my better." Olga looked as if she had been slapped herself. "Go to your room! You will go without dinner tonight." Olga said. Ellie turned on her heel and left, not bothering to make any comment.

Being the only one in her family without the curse, Ellie felt as if she had to be disobediant for all five of them. She went to the room, if you could call it that, and shut the door. The room had no windows and no light, it was dark and was cold. Ellie didn't mind, she had gotten used to this place, almost gotten to like it.

She heared footsteps and quickly moved away from the door where she had been leaning. She had learned the hard way that standing there when the door opened was a bad idea. She had broken her nose learning that. When the door didn't open, Ellie suspected that someone was talking outside.

Because of Ellie, Olga and Olive thought the room was sound proof. It was, just not the door. Ellie put her ear to the door so she could hear what they were saying. She heared Olga talking to Olive and saying things like "Send Ellie away" and "Let them deal with her." She couldn't believe it, they were planning to send her away from her family.

Elli sank down unto the hard cement floor. Where would they send her? She hated to think about where they would send her. And who were the people that were supposed to deal with her? How could she help her family if she was somewhere else? This was the worst thing that could have happened to her.

She heared a pair of foot steps walking towards the door and she stepped backwards just quickly enough so she didn't get hit by the door. "You have just been granted a great reward that you do not deserve." Olga said. _'If the reward is getting sent awya, yeah your right, I don't deserve it.'_ Ellie thought. "You will go serve Queen Hattie and her family."

Ellie was horrified. She had seen Hattie before and knew what she was like, horrible, insane, bossy, none of those words did justice in describing her. _'Wait,' _Ellie thought _'The King knew my mother. If I could just tell him what had happened, then my family would be free of Olive and Olga!' _

On the outside Ellie had no expression written on her face, but she was thinking as fast as she could. How would she get to see the King? How could she get him to listen? A million questions ran through her head. She couldn't do this by herself she decided, she would need help, from Lucinda.

* * *

A/N: how'd ya like it? was it god? Or bad? Or so so? Rememebr to review and leave suggestions please. If you have a question answer this skill testing question: What is you e-mail address? Thx! C ya till later! 


	3. Lucinda's Spell

A/N: Hey Everyone! It's sooo simple to write this story right now because I have the first 5 chapters or so all written up! Isn't that great? Well anyways, remember to review cause I will not update until 5 reviews... well Hope ya like this story so far and I really hope you like it throughout!  
D/C: I do NOT own Ella enchanted but I DO own Ellie!

* * *

"Mandy! Mandy!" Ellie said running into the kitchen. "I need you help!" Mandy turned towards Ellie while wiping a wet dish. "What is it sweet?" She asked Ellie "It's horrible! I'm going to be sent away to the palace to serve that horrible Hattie!" Ellie said. Mandy nearly dropped the dish she was wiping. "I know it looks bad but I had this greatidea to tell everything that happened to the King!" Ellie replied to Many's scilence "But I need a fairie's help" 

"Oh dear." Mandy said "Well you know that fairies can't to big magic Ellie dear." Mandy turned back to cleaning the dishes in the sink. "Well, I thought of that," Ellie said (not quickly now) "and I wondered if I could call for Lucinda."

Mandy nearly dropped the plate she was washing. "No, you musn't call Lucinda into this" She said "Lucinda is, well, she is very reckless." "But I thought she had learned her lesson?" Ellie replied. "Yes, but she is still reckless, she can't help herself sometimes." Mandy said.

Mandy turned to Ellie to see her pleading eyes "Oh Mandy, just this once, It won't do any harm." Ellie said. Mandy sighed and said "Oh, all right. But just this once. If I hear your calling Lucinda again," "I know I know, I won't. Promise." Ellie replied grinning.

Mandy and Ellie went to the dark room and closed the door, lighting a small candle, just bright enough to see. this was so No one would see them calling Lucinda. "Lucinda," Ellie said quietly "Come to my aid." Both of them waited until Lucinda appeared.

Of course, Lucinda wasn't the young and beautiful Lucinda that Ellie's mother Ella had seen at the giant's farm, and the smell of lilacs did not come when she appeared, but she was still quite glad to help anyone who needed it. "I have come to help you child." Lucinda said looking at Ellie.

"Oh Mandy dear," Lucinda said "How lovely to see you again, it's been years." Lucinda smiled brightly at Mandy. "Hmph." Mandy said back. "Now then, what did you need child." Lucinda asked, turning to Ellie again. "You remind me of someone. "Lucinda pondered the thought

"Probably of my mother, Ella." Ellie replied. "Oh, yes, Ella, how is she?" Lucinda asked grinning. When Ellie told her what had happened Lucinda's smile vanished "Oh, dear. "She said "I never knew "Lucinda was pacing a little. "I thought she could break the spell herself, I never should have cast it." she was nearly in tears.

"I didn't realize that it would be past on to her children." Lucinda sat down on what was supposed to be a bed. "I will do all it takes to help you in honour of your mother." Ellie breathed deep and said "Will you set my family free of Olga and Olive and the curse?" Lucinda looked sadly at Ellie "I'm so sorry, I can't." She replied "It's just, I don't do big magic anymore. It's big magic that got your family into this mess."

"But," Lucinda started to say. Ellie looked hopefully at Lucinda, hoping she had changed her mind. "I can build on what you do." She said getting a glare from Mandy and a curious look from Ellie. "If you have a plan.." Ellie told Lucinda everything of what she had planned so far. Lucinda brightened. "Oh, lovely!" She exclaimed "If you can get your plan to work, then the spell will be broken. I'm sure that's not big magic, I'm adding on to something another person does."

"Oh thank you so much!" Ellie exclaimed. Lucinda glowed at the fact that she had helped someone with out hurting them. After Lucinda cast the spell, a small but beautiful necklace appeared around Ellie's neck. "Keep it with you always." Lucinda told her, "It holds the spell, when you do what is required, it will release it, and your family will be freed." Lucinda then left, leaving Mandy and Ellie in the dark room alone.

* * *

The next day, a carrage came to take Olga, Olive and Ellie to the palace. Ellie hugged her sisters and brothers and said goodbye to them. But she hugged Mandy the longest. Ellie willed herself not to cry as she watched she family(and Mandy) wave at her. she sat in the courner of the seat, trying not to get squashed by Olga and Olive. They arrived at the palace right on time. Ellie had to walked behind Olga and Olive into the palace, where Olga dismissed her to tending the fire then told her not to sit, but stand near the door, not to close to the princesses.

Ellie stood silently where she was told, listening to their conversation when she was not supposed to. She heared every word of their conversation, for they were speaking as loud as elephants. "Gramother! Aunt Olive!" The princesses said, each of them hugging Olga and Olive in turn. "It's so lovely to see you." the eldest of the 4 princesses said in a tone a princess had.

"Where are your mother,father and brothers?" Olga asked. "They've gone to some place and left us in the palace alone." The second of the 4 said. Ellie instintly made a note in her mind that the eldest liked to be lady-like and the second was dramatic. The third seemed to be the smarter of the four. "they left 3 days ago and it will be hmm.. about 6 days until they get back." She quickly calculated.

The youngest was running around with a smile on her face. She looked to be 3 or 4-ish and was the happy-go-lucky one. The two eldest had gleaming blond hair and the two youngest had brown curls. They were all prettier then their mother and looked more like their father, the King.

"Who is that?" One of them said, finally noticing Ellie by the door. "That is your gift girls." Olga explained glancing over at Ellie. Ellie burned in fury as they talked of her as a thing that they could give and get. "She is your servant. Ellie, get over here." Ellie stomped over to them and stared each one of them down.

"Will she hurt us?" One of them whispered quietly. "No I'm sure she won't, for the sake of her family." Olga said glaring at Ellie. "She will do anything you wish." Olga walked over and hugged each of them again, as did Olive. "I will come to visit again soon, goodbye dears."

Olga and Olive left the palace waving until they were out of sight. The princesses waved back to them for just as long. And Ellie's servitude to the princesses began.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_**

A/N: How was that chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad. Well anyways, plz R&R and look forward to the next chapter! C ya till next time! 


	4. Servitude

A/N: Hello people! This is Lin and I am writing this from the comfort of my home. In Calgary. and because of all the reviews I got saying to update, I shall! Anyways, hope you like this story so far as much as I have enjoyed writing it!(Though it may not be too good) Anyways, here's chapter 5, 4, 6 ummm whatever chapter this is!  
D/C: I do not own Ella enchanted, but if I did, that would be soo cool!

* * *

So this was my life, the princesses gave orders and I obeyed them without really obeying them. If I disobeyed them outright, they might tell Olga and Olive and that would not be good for my family. Mandy had told me my mother had played the same kind of game with her when she had been alive. It was hard to do and in some cases, I had to be very creative. It would get them all annoyed, and I would be punished, but it was much better then being a slave to these people. 

The other servants thought it very funny how I played this game of obeying, yet not obeying. I knew that the princesses didn't mean bad, but they didn't really mean good either. So the days became weeks, and the weeks became months. It seemed to me that the king and queen would never return.

Then the thought struck me, how could I get the king of all Kyria to listen to me, I was a servant in his eyes. Even though the princesses were the daughters of me step-aunt, the king didn't know that, and I knew that Hattie wouldn't vouch for me. My body was there but my mind wandered, thinking of ways that I could set my plan into action. In my absent-mindedness, I spilt the milk I was pouring for the Princess Aly right down her front and onto her gown. I didn't notice until she shrieked in terror.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. She stood up, flustered and a little more then annoyed. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Princess Aly and her sisters fled to their rooms, muttering. When I felt sure that they were gone, I doubled over in laughter. The maids hanging laundry outside laughed as well, though it was more of a chuckle then a laugh. I wasn't punished for this act because princess Aly was much to embarrass to mention it to anyone.

The next week, the Princesses decided that I should accompany them on their daily walk. I supposed they thought that they were doing me a favor, but I needed that time to think of ideas. But, of course, I had to. They walked along the path, waving at everyone that crossed their path. The market was busy with people selling and buying. This place was gossip city, what one person heard, everyone heard.

I could hear people whispering about court affairs, market prices, and everyone else's private lives. "You know that the king's coming back the next day," A lady buying apples said. "Heard it myself, with my own two ears." I stopped dead in my tracks, if the king was coming back, that would be my chance to avenge mother and the rest of my family. Now I had to think faster then ever of a plan. "What are you doing?" the princesses had noticed that I had stopped. "We can't stop here, keep moving now." And I obliged.

The whole day, I was in good spirits, for I knew soon I would be free of servitude, as would my brothers and sisters. Freedom was so close that I could taste it and so I spent the rest of the day actually obeying the princesses. I was much too happy to let their constant orders bother me. Oh how good it would be to tell the King what had really happened to my mother. I was sure he would listen to me when I told him that Hattie had deceived him and that my mother had only deceived him to save him from herself.

But I would need to talk with him alone. If Hattie or even one of the princesses were there, then I would never be able to get my point through to him. They would tell him that I was lying and send me to my room or something. I would have to plan this carefully and precisely as well. So I spent the night in my room, trying to think of a way to get the King to listen to me.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was already morning. Great, I still had no idea how to get the King to listen to me and now I was tired. I had no time to think that day because after breakfast, the princesses ordered me to help them dress in clothes suitable to show up in front of their mother, the horrid Hattie. I didn't care at all for I thought that a person in rags was fit to show up in front of Hattie, but the princesses had other plans. They chatted while me and another maid did their hair and chose dresses for them.

_'You'll be free soon, just endure it.' _I told myself. It was a good thing that I would be free soon, because I don't think that I could take much more of this.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I had no clue what to write for a while and tons and tons of homework. - But now I can write, yay! Ok, I hope you liked the story a lot, and if you didn't, then that's too bad. Please address all comments to the author of this fanfiction, that's me! Ok, c ya later! 


	5. Letters

A/N: Hola everyone! I hope you've liked this story so far. Sorry It took so long to update but now, since school is over, I can update again. I'll try to make up for lost time. Ok here it goes!  
D/C: I don't own Ella Enchanted

* * *

The King did come the next day, but I did not see him until two whole days after. He was repeatedly called to meetings with the councilors on the first day, and he had to meat with his family the next. I did see him once that day; I had been serving wine during the family dinner. I had scowled at Hattie silently. 

_This isn't going to work'_ I thought miserably.

The thought of being stuck in servitude to the princesses made me burst into hopeless tears. "If I could only see Mandy and tell her how horrible everything is here." I said wiping my tears away. Then I remembered the magic book that Mandy had given my mother.

She had given it to me after mother had died and I didn't look at it much because it reminded me of mother's death. I opened it to a random page of the magic book. It was a picture of Mandy and my sisters. They were cooking, of course. Beside the picture, were 3 letters, I read each one in turn. The first was from Julia.

_Dear Ellie, _

_It's me, Julia. Well, of course it's me, I should know, because I'm me. Well, I hope your having a better time then we are. T_

_he last few days were horrible; all anyone in the house was talking about was the ball that was going to happen in a few days. _

_I think that I know everything and everyone that's going to be there. There are going to be 3 balls, not one after the other though. _

_The first one is in a couple days, the next one is 2 weeks after, and the last one is in a month. _

_I wish that I could go, but Olive and Olga told me that I couldn't. Well, I hope that your having more fun then I am at the palace Ellie, I miss you a lot and so does everyone else. I hope I'll see you soon _

_Your loving sister, _

_Julia. _

The next one was from the twins, Rose and Lily. After their letter, there was a picture of two girls and a dog eating a carrot.

Dear Ellie,

Today we had fun cooking with Mandy. We made a whole cake by ourselves, with Mandy's help of course. We even got to eat some of it too! We miss you tons and tons and tons, when are you coming home?

Did you know that our birthday is in a month? Mandy's teaching us how to make tarts with strawberries. 2 days ago, we found a baby puppy in the attic, we're taking care of it 'cause Mandy said that we could, as long as Olive and Olga didn't notice.

We named him carrot, because he loves to eat carrots. He's real tiny but he runs really fast. We take him for walks sometimes when everyone's gone out.

We drew a picture for you Ellie; it's a picture of us, with Carrot. We hope you like it a lot. Are you having fun where you are Ellie? I hope you are, but not too much fun that you don't want to come home again!

XXXXXXXOOOOOOO

Lily and Rose

the last one was from Mandy.

_Dear Ellie,_

_The last few days have been a mess. Everyone is running around everywhere, even the chickens are excited about something. I guess they think that something's going to happen soon. _

_Well, I hear there's going to be a ball in a couple of days now. It's supposed to be for the return of the king, queen and prince. _

_Everyone is to be invited, or everyone that they find important enough._

_Every one of us misses you sweet. _

_How I wish that you were still here with us, though you probably have it better off there. Now I guess I must tell you something that I wish didn't happen. _

_Lucinda visited yesterday, and asked me if what she did for you was a bit too big for small magic. Naturally, I said yes. Well she, having sworn off all big magic, added something to her spell. She said that "Ellie must complete her task before the three ball are finished." _

_Well, I didn't want to have told you that but I guess that you wouldn't want to have completed you task to find that it didn't work anymore. I still believe that you can do it, even though that fool of a fairie Lucinda thought that she could fix her mistakes with another spell. _

_Well, I won't keep you by dragging on this letter. You'll do just fine sweet._

_Bundles of love,_

_Mandy_

After reading those letters, I cried silently. I cried because I missed my family, and because Lucinda had changed the spell. I would only have a month, give or take a few days. I would have to think of something, and soon. I thought for a while, and then I remembered what my mother had done. Though the time she had done it, it did not work, it would have to work for me.

The next ball was in three days, I would have time to prepare. I would go to those balls and talk to the king. Not as me, mind you, but as a lady, from a different place, not from Kyria, from Ayortha. Yes, this would work, it would have to work. I wouldn't allow it not to work.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter...6 was it? Oh well, I'll find out later. I hope you liked it, and now I'll make a promise to update almost everyday. - Ok, bye everyone, and c ya next time! 


End file.
